Alphas and Kings
by WhiteWolf115
Summary: A year after the Outsiders and Pride Landers ended their feud, a new threat arrives in the Pride Lands. This "new threat" might not even be a threat, but one thing is certain: it will change the Pride Lands either for the better or for the worse...
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Exhaustion, pure exhaustion is all these animals felt. They have been traveling for almost two years from their cold, Siberian home to the hot Savannas to Africa, but their journey was almost over.

"Come on, we're almost there." Their alpha male spoke with a hint of excitement in his voice. He became quite confident when he saw the large rock formation in the distance.

"Please can we rest? We've been traveling since morning." Arcani, the son of Alpha male Seneca, whined. The gray young pup was panting heavily. His little legs needed a break.

Their Alpha female, Maiara, froze. She spoke with authority in her voice: "Yes Arcani we shall rest. We'll continue our journey at dusk." She then led her pack to an Acacia tree nearby. They slept under that beautiful tree that night, but first they howled to make their presence known.

* * *

"What?" King Simba said stunned while being awakened by his mate, Queen Nala.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Simba who was still a bit groggy. He didn't say a word and listened intently for the noise Nala had woken him up for. He left the den at stood at the edge of Pride Rock, with Nala next to him. Simba could clearly hear howling in the distance. Simba roared to silence the source of the noise. It worked.

"We'll investigate in the morning." Simba said irritated. He went back into the den to continue sleeping. Nala stayed where she was, scanning the Savannah with a worried look on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter. I plan to update this story often and the chapters will be much better and longer. If you like it, that is. Reviews would be nice. Please don't flame. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: More Walking

**A/N: This chapter is written in first-person and every chapter after (except for maybe the last). This is because I write better and more that way. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Loba! Wake up! Wake up!" A voice said. I slowly opened my eyes trying to shield them from the sun. In front of me I saw my gray-furred little brother bouncing up and down. He is a complete ball of energy.

"Whoa, easy with the energy I just woke up!" I said yawning. He stopped jumping and said: "I'm hungry. Can you teach me to hunt a rat or something? Arcani begged, giving me his best puppy-dog look.

"Sorry, I can't. The pack is going to wake up soon and when that happens we're headed to that giant rock." I told him. He didn't seem happy with my answer but he didn't say anything since our Alphas howled, signaling to the pack that it is time to move. I told Arcani to keep up with the pack. He agreed of course and said: "Hey Loba? Why is your fur white and mine is gray?" he asked curiously. That's a random thing to ask.

"Well, I get it from mom. Dad has black fur so maybe when white and black mix you get gray." I said.

"Oh. What about my eyes?" He asked. Poor pup, he has no idea. Its best he never knows why he has the features he has.

"Um, I don't know. Some animals are just born special." I said with a sigh, "Now go on and play with your cousins." And so he did scampering off to find them in the crowd. Half way to our destination I ran up to my mother, Maiara, the alpha female of my pack.

"Mother, do you think they'll let us stay here? You know we can't trust members of the feline family. What if they attack us and kill us on site?" I asked worried at the possibility of our death.

"Oh nonsense", she responded, "I'm sure these felines are more reasonable and trustworthy than the ones we've met on this jour-"

"Reasonable? Trustworthy? We should not trust them or negotiate with them! We should take their land for ourselves!" My older brother, Soto, interrupted rudely.

He is a black wolf with a large patch of white fur on his chest. The white patch, however, isn't the first thing you'll notice when looking at him for the first time. It's the three long scars on his face that stand out. He has one on each of his eyes. The third in the middle of his face that led to the tip of his nose.

"Look what those lions did to me! They made means this hideous wolf and killed five members of our pack!" He yelled angrily, drawing the attention of the whole pack.

"Soto! Those were Indian lions. I am sure African lions are much more tame. Now quite down." My mother said very irritated with my brother's outburst.

"Tame! You're calling the king of beasts tame?! Puh!" Soto spat bitterly. My mother gave him an angry glare.

"Enough!" My father said. Soto put his ears back knowing he was about to be out in his place.

"Do not disrespect your mother, your Alpha like that. You will behave and obey. Now go and travel at the back of the pack with the Omegas. _Now."_ My father said with authority and anger in his voice. He nipped Soto on his rear making him run to where his father told him to go. He had his tail in between his legs. He was obviously humiliated. We kept moving in silence.

"What are you doing in these lands?" We heard someone say. We looked above us to see a flying red-billed bird. "Come you must speak to the king." We followed him.

"What is your name?" My mother asked.

"My name is Zazu. I am the king's majordomo. Hurry we are almost at Pride Rock." Zazu said. So that's what it's called. Well it's a better name than "giant rock".


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in over a month. I had writer's block and a lot of schoolwork. So anyway I'll try to update at least once a week on Sunday. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

** Loba P.O.V.**

"So, um, can you tell me why you and your family came here?" The princess, Kiara, asked. She and I were just outside the Royal Cave waiting for my parents and Kiara's to finish talking. They've been in there for almost two hours. I hope things are going well. That is why the princess and I are talking. I guess her father wants her to get some extra information from me.

"Well, we were forced out of our home." I told her. She seemed even more curious than before. Great, more questions.

"Who forced you out?" She asked.

"The humans forced us out." I answered. She seemed a bit confused, I sense _another_ question coming.

"Humans?" She asked puzzled yet curious. She doesn't know what humans are? Good, very good. We don't have to worry about being chased out again.

"Yeah, they have many names. They are basically bald primates with no fangs or claws. They also walk on two legs." I told her.

"No fangs or claws? They sound really weak. How can they force you out of your home when you guys are stronger than them?" She asked yet another question.

"They might be weak physically but they are very, very smart. They create very dangerous and deadly things that we can't fight against." I told her. I'm hungry; I wonder what I can hunt here.

"Oh…" Kiara responded thinking about what I just said.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but can I go find my little brother? He, uh, has a habit of wondering off." I asked her as politely as I could.

"Oh yeah sure. Well if you need anything you can ask me, okay?" She tells me nicely. Well at least she's a nice lioness. Maybe if my pack and I can stay we can be friends. She seems okay for a lion at least.

"Okay thanks." I respond with a small smile. Then I run off to find my younger brother, Arcani. It didn't take me long to find him. He was playing with a couple of his cousins and three lion cubs. They're playing in a pond with a small boulder next to it and there was also a small Acacia tree growing next to it which shaded the area. It's the perfect playground for them.

"Gotcha!" A female cub says. She has my brother pinned in the pond. He somehow manages to push her off and pins her with the help of his cousins.

"Who's got who now, huh?" Arcani says giggling. He shakes himself a bit to remove some of the dirt and water in his fur. Suddenly the other two cubs lunge at two of the pups in an attempt to remove them off of the pinned cub. One misses his target. The other gets my brother knocking him off her and they land in front of me. They look up at me laughing and panting. They are covered in mud.

"Oh hi sis." Arcani says still gaining his breath. The other youngsters stop their game and walk towards us.

"Sis? Is this the older sister you told us about?" The male cub lying next to Arcani says. This cub had a black tuft on his head and white fur. The tip of his tail was also black and his eyes are honey-colored.

"Yeah. Kito meet Loba, Loba meet Kito." My brother says introducing us to each other, "And this is Kapuki and Pili. Guys this is my sister Loba." Kapuki, the female cub, has brown fur and the tip of her tail is black. Her eyes are blue. The male cub, Pili, has brownish gold fur, similar to the king's. He had a small, barely noticeable white tuft on his head and the tip of his tail was white. His eyes were blue like Kapuki's. These cubs are probably about the same age as my four month old brother, but they were a bit bigger than him.

"Nice to meet you all." I tell the cubs. Just then I hear my mother calling my name.

"Mom's calling, I got to go. Nice meeting you all. Be careful." I tell them. They go back to the pond and continue playing. I ran to Pride Rock and I see my mother just at the bottom of it. She has an obvious smile on her face. It must be good news she wants to tell me.

"Loba, we get to stay!" She says ecstatic. She gives me a small embrace.

"Great! Where's father and the rest of the pack? Where will we stay?" I ask her.

"Your father is talking with Simba about hunting arrangements and the pack is resting just under Pride Rock. That's where we're staying." She tells me. I look behind her and see wolves sleeping underneath Pride Rock. Some are sleeping on a few of the boulders supporting the giant rock structure.

"We still need to tell Soto. Well you do at least." She tells me, giving me a concerned look. My older brother will not be happy with this. Poor wolf, he needs to let the past go.

"I have to tell him?" I ask her with a sigh.

"Yes, he is at the waterhole just over there," She says pointing with her paw in that direction, "I'm sure you'll pick up his scent and trail him that way. By the way, where's Arcani?"

"He is playing with his cousins and three lion cubs." I tell her pointing in the direction they're at. I start walking in the direction my mother pointed to and sure enough I pick up my Soto's scent.

"Don't take too long!" My mother shouts in the distance.

"Okay!" I shout back. I really don't want to tell my brother the news. Mostly because I don't know how he'll react. He could be calm about it and just shrug it off, or he could snap at me or worse. I swear that wolf is so bi-polar. I know why my mom wants me to tell him. We used to be best friends before the _incident._ Now he has distanced himself from me and the rest of the pack. He only ever talks to say a snarky, cynical quip at someone or all of us. I finally make it to the waterhole. I see Soto sitting at the water's edge, his head low staring into the murky water. He seems to be sobbing. Sobbing?! I have never seen my brother cry before, even after what happened. A part of me doesn't want to bother him but I need to tell him. Plus orders are orders, I just hope he doesn't attack me.


End file.
